


[Podfic] The only fish in the sea

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of waspabi's story. 
</p>
<p><i>Nick makes it a point not to look back too much. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Like, it doesn’t help if he thinks, ‘ooh, what if that witch hadn’t turned me into a merman at Coachella last year’ or ‘ooh, what if I had legs and didn’t have to shout for Pixie to get me a drink.’ He tries to look on the bright side of the whole situation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The only fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Fish in the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537092) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:15:18 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1n5CBVz) | **Size:** 14MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1xPizqB) | **Size:** 10MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know if you enjoyed! :D   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to waspabi for having blanket permission to podfic her stories, and for thinking up a title for this. Hosted by the awesome paraka. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
